


Cravings

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Ruby is pregnant, hungry, and tired. It's a good thing she has a wife who's willing to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's REALLY SHORT, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Your name is Ruby Carlson, and you are _starving._

 

Not literally, of course. But good lord, does it ever feel that way. You knew, consciously, that being pregnant would mean hunger--you’re eating for two, after all--but _damn._

 

Normally you’d cook--you’re generally the one who does the cooking in your household, since your wife’s so busy with her job as a psych professor at the local community college. Same reason you opted to be the one to carry your baby.

 

(That, and you’re just better at cooking than Sapphire, even if you _do_ tend to go a bit too far as far as hot sauce is concerned.)

 

But you can’t think about that right now. You’re hungry and tired, and you really want something that would require not just getting up, but leaving the house. Fortunately for you, Sapphire isn’t teaching today.

 

“Sapphire?” you call out from the living room, and within moments she’s downstairs.

 

She smiles knowingly at you. “Let me guess. You’re exhausted, you’re hungry, and you want something _very_ specific.”

 

She leans in for a quick kiss, which you gladly reciprocate. “Yeah,” you say as you pull away, practically flopping against the back of the couch. “I would kill for a big thing of those fry bits from the boardwalk right now. Like...a _really_ big thing of ‘em.”

 

“You used to hate those.”

 

“That was before I got pregnant! I don’t know, I just keep craving all this greasy stuff I would never have wanted to eat before.”

 

Sapphire nods. “Strange cravings are quite common among pregnant women, Ruby. I’ll go out and get some.” She rests a hand on your swollen belly. “Just two more months, my dear.”

 

You smile up at her. “Thanks, hon. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

\---

 

It doesn’t take Sapphire long--she’s back before you know it, a huge container of disgustingly greasy fry bits in her hands. They smell more appetizing than anything ever could right now, and you grin as she sets them down on the coffee table. “Thanks, Sapphy.”

 

“It’s no problem.” She sits down beside you, and the two of you cuddle up.

 

“Hey, Sapphire,” you tell her, grabbing her wrist and placing it on your stomach. “She’s kicking.”

 

(It’s a girl. You’re gonna have a little girl.)

 

“She sure is. She’s gonna take after you, isn’t she? So active.”

 

“Heh, well, I haven’t been that active lately…kinda hard to go for a run when your feet are all swollen.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be up and running again once Garnet’s born.”

 

You laugh. “Yeah, literally! Especially once she starts walking…” You shove a handful of fry bits into your mouth. “Thanks again, by the way.”

 

“Well, what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t indulge your bizarre pregnancy-induced cravings?” She’s laughing too, so bright and beautiful, and you pull her in for a kiss.

 

“We’re gonna be _moms_ , Sapphy,” you finally murmur. “I still can’t believe it.”

 

“I can’t either. But I’m excited.”

 

“Me too. A little scared, but...really, really excited, too.”

 

The two of you fall asleep on the couch that night, still tangled up in each other, still dressed in your day clothes. And in two months, it’ll be the _three_ of you.

  
You couldn’t be happier.


End file.
